1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a voltage regulating circuit; in particular, to a voltage regulating circuit used in an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, in a voltage regulating circuit used in an uninterruptible power supply system, the power loss of coils of a transformer is easily caused because of the connections between the switches and the coils. Even worse, the options to change the connection between the switches and the coils are limited.